Say
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. "If she couldn't have a date then she could at least be entertained by 90s television and stuff her face. She thought that was fair." Nick/Amy


**A/N: **This is yet another response to a PHM challenge from FOREVER ago. (I have them all saved in a word doc and use them when I'm in the mood to write a Jonas fic, lol) The JoBros song I used in this is "BB Good". ;)

* * *

_Say_

By angellwings

* * *

_"Time to tell me the truth - to burden your mouth for what you say, no pieces of paper in the way." – Between the Lines_

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

And Amy had no one. Okay, that's not true. She had her dog and her Boy Meets World DVDs. Not to mention a bag of Dove chocolates _and_ Dark Chocolate M&Ms. If she couldn't have a date then she could at least be entertained by 90s television and stuff her face. She thought that was fair.

And this year Jules wouldn't be joining her. Her best friend was a traitor.

She got a boyfriend.

Didn't Jules know she wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend unless Amy had one too? She should know this!

Alright, maybe that was a tad bit unreasonable of her.

She sighed, and pushed her pasta around on her plate. Valentine's Day _sucked_. Boys were _stupid_. The seat next to her was suddenly occupied, and she turned to glare. It had to be Jules and Van Dyke. They were _always_ together.

But when she looked up she nearly knocked her plate off the lunch table.

"N-Nick?"

He gave her a small grin, and cleared his throat. "Hey, Amy."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I, um, came to give you this," He said as he handed her a folded up and wrinkled piece of paper. "Don't…don't read it till you get home, okay?"

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Don't read it until you get home."

And then he was gone, and she was left to stare at his empty seat.

"_Don't read it until you get home"?_ Why? What could it possibly say? She bit her lip and stared at it. She turned it around in her hands and ran her fingers across the corners. The paper looked old, and there were several different lines creased into it as if it had been folded and unfolded a thousand different ways.

There was no way she was going to be able to _wait_ to read this. He'd obviously been carrying this around for a _while_, and it looked like he'd stressed over whether or not to actually give it to her.

Jules sat down with Van Dyke but Amy didn't even notice. She stood and headed for the girls restroom without a single word. She locked herself in one of the stalls and carefully unfolded the paper. There were lyrics scrawled across it. Some words had been crossed out and replaced, and every now and then even entire lines were blacked out. The title was written at the top, and his name was written horizontally across the margin.

She skimmed the page but didn't actually read the lyrics. She was still taking in the little details, and that's when she saw it.

In the bottom right corner, in pencil, written in very small letters were the words:

_For Amy._

She sucked in a breath, and bit her lip. She took her eyes back to the top of the page, and began to read the lyrics. She read every line twice just to make sure she was reading it correctly. As she read it she smiled, and she couldn't seem to _stop_ smiling.

_I'll pick you up at seven.  
We can drive around and see a movie.  
Every scene will have a meaning,  
But you'll be the one that moves me.  
I've been hurt before,  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true.  
I'm gonna be-be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too.  
_

_You gotta be-be good to me.  
I'm gonna be-be good to you.  
We'll be happy as can be,  
Just gotta be-be good to me, baby._

She read through the entire song (_several _times.) She'd noticed arrows pointed off to the side and two extra section written in hand writing that didn't fit with the rest of it. She assumed _that_ hand writing belonged to Kevin or Joe.

_Listen girl, you gotta be good.  
I don't wanna hurt you,  
I wanna kiss you._

And then toward the bottom of the page:

_Listen girl, you're out of control.  
I think you and me,  
Would be a great cou-ple._

Definitely Joe.

Nick had underlined those portions and drawn arrows pointing to a small paragraph.

_Amy, if you __ever__ read this…I apologize. Joe is slightly ridiculous. I just want to make sure you know that I am in __no way__ responsible for these portions of the lyrics. And, also, don't judge me for not cutting them out. Somehow, in the context of the music, it actually seems to __fit_. _Don't ask me how._

_Yours,_

_Nick Lucas_

She chuckled and stared at the signature.

Yours.

_Yours._

Was he? Was he, really? He'd had this paper for a while. Did he _still_ mean all of these things?

If he meant it wouldn't he be able to _say_ it? If this was really what he wanted…then shouldn't he be able to _tell_ her? She bit her lip and then huffed. Was it ungrateful of her to want to hear it from _his_ mouth? Sure, reading it on a piece of paper was great but…

She wanted him to say it. No, she thought she _deserved_ to hear him say it. He _should_ say it. She had a right to hear it, didn't she? She gently refolded the paper and held it in her hand as she unlocked the stall and left the bathroom. She glanced down at her watch. Twenty minutes. She had twenty minutes left of lunch to find Nick and _ask_ him to be honest with her.

She marched purposefully down the hall toward the usual table where Nick and his brothers would be seated. She stopped behind Nick and narrowed her eyes on the back of his head. Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Macy all saw her and gave her curious glances. She reached forward and tapped Nick's shoulder. He turned slowly, and his eyes widened.

"H—hey, Amy."

"Nick."

He glanced from side to side and then back at her. "Something you needed?"

She held the paper up for him to see. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He bit his bottom lip and then opened his mouth again.

"You read it?"

She didn't answer him and gave him a pointed look.

"I told you not to read it until you got home—"

"Nick, you mysteriously handed me a beat up, folded up paper and you _some how_ expected me to be able to continue on with my day _without_ reading it? Really?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I thought you might be able to. Since I asked so nicely and all," He said with a huff.

"Nicely? As I recall you didn't even say please."

"Amy—"

"Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"The song, Nick. Do you _mean_ it?"

His brow furrowed and he scowled. "Of _course_ I mean it. Why would I give it to you if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know. Why would you carry it around with you for who knows how long and _not_ give it to me if you _really_ felt this way?"

"I—wait, how did you know that?"

"There are fold creases. All I'd have to do is barely tug on it wrong and it would fall to pieces…_that's_ how many times it's been folded. And the paper is faded and wrinkled…if you haven't been carrying it a while then I don't want to know how it got that way."

He sighed. "It's been in the inside pocket of my blazer for about a month and a half."

"A-a month and a half?" She asked in shock.

Nick nodded and blushed. "A month and a half."

She bit her lip, and then smacked his shoulder.

"Ow," He said as he tossed her a confused glance.

"You've had this for a month and a half and you're _just now _giving it to me? Do you realize that we could have been on our like _twelfth _date by now?" Amy asked in a raised voice. "_Six_ weeks, Nick. Six weeks!"

"It gets worse."

"Worse? Worse how?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, songs usually come to me after I start _falling_ for someone so before I wrote the song—"

"Oh for crying out loud," Stella huffed. "He's had a crush on you for like two months now. Geez, could the two of you make this _anymore_ difficult?"

Four sets of eyes turned toward Stella as she sat next to Joe.

"Could _we_ make it anymore difficult? You think _Amy and I_ are making this difficult? _You_ think Amy and I are being difficult?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Stella told him. "I do."

He quickly turned back to Amy. "_We_ need to have a very big, very important talk _right now._"

Before Amy knew what was happening Nick had dragged her down the hall and into the shop work room. He shut the door behind them.

"_We_ are not going to be Stella and Joe," He told her seriously.

She quirked a brow at him. "We're a _we_?"

"I—I want us to be. I wrote that song for _you_, and I meant every word."

"But…why did you give it to me now? Why _today_?"

"It's Valentine's Day. It seemed appropriate," He said with a shrug. "And, well, you looked…"

"I looked what?"

"Unhappy. I couldn't take it. I don't know if you know this, but you're usually very smiley, and you just _weren't_ today. It bothered me."

"You wanted me to smile?"

"Yes, I did."

She smiled brightly at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're smiling."

She blushed and ducked her head. "I've never had a guy give me something before _just_ to see me smile. It's…sweet."

"Wait, the reason I gave you the song wins me more points _than the actual_ song?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Amy chuckled. "It's a tie."

"A _tie_?" Nick asked. "I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Let me guess, most girls couldn't wait to hear their songs recorded?" Amy asked knowingly.

"I—how do you _know_ these things?" He asked.

"I just know the kind of girls you've dated in the past, that's all," Amy told him bashfully.

"Do you even like the song?" Nick asked suspiciously.

Her eyes widened. "Like the song? Nick, I _loved_ the song. Really, it's perfect."

He reached out and took her hand. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"But I think…well, I _love_ the song, but what's more important is that you wrote it because of what you _felt_ for me," Amy admitted. "I don't quite have anything so awesome to offer you, though."

"I don't know, Amy, this right here is pretty _awesome_. For once, I'm not doubting whether or a not a girl likes _me_ or..."

"Nick of Jonas?" She asked.

He nodded. "_Yes_. It's a pretty wonderful feeling."

Nick took her other hand and then met her eyes. He smiled at her, and Amy's heart nearly stopped. A real smile. He'd given her a real smile. He _rarely_ gave anyone a real smile. He used her hands to forcefully yank her forward. He wrapped his arms around her then and she leaned her head into his chest and then wrapped her arms around him as well.

Nick pulled back slightly and Amy could feel his heart beating beneath his shirt. He dipped his head and covered her lips with his. She sucked in a breath and her lips parted. His arms wrapped around her even tighter as he deepened the kiss. Amy let out a muffled whine just before Nick pulled away.

He cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

She laughed. "Um, well, I'm not sure. I had plans, but…I _might_ be willing to cancel them if a better offer comes along."

"Then cancel them and go to the dance with me tonight," He said with a smile.

"The dance?" She asked with a grin. "_You_ want to go to a dance?"

"I didn't say I wanted _to_ dance. I said I wanted to _go to_ one. Big difference."

She laughed again. "I hate to tell you this, Lucas, but if you take me _to_ a dance then _we're_ going to _actually_ dance."

He groaned and grimaced. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nick, if I go to a dance with a date then at some point during the evening _I will want to dance,_ as hard as that is to believe."

He smirked. "Well, I _guess_ I could make the sacrifice. Just this once."

Amy grinned at him. "Then _I_ guess, we can go to the dance, Mr. Lucas."


End file.
